Lines: Crossed
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: The events of Michael have left Elizabeth and Ronon on opposite sides of a critical issue. Can they find a common ground?


Title: Lines: Crossed

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Drama, Angst

Rating: M

Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth

Series: The Lines Series – Story #4

Season: Season 2

Sequel To: Lines: Questioning, Weakening, Blurring

Summary: The events of "Michael" have left Elizabeth and Ronon on opposite sides of a critical issue. Can they find a common ground?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for Stargate Atlantis are the property of MGM Worldwide Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Television and Acme Shark Cooper/Wright Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2006 Marianne H. Stillie

Author's Notes: In keeping with the serious theme of the "Michael" episode, this story is NOT a sweet, fluffy romance.

The first two lines of dialogue in this story are taken directly from the "Michael" episode written by Carl Binder.

* * *

Lines: Crossed

The atmosphere in the room was close and heavy. The mixture of strong comments and sharp opinions among the five people around her made Elizabeth Weir come to a decision quickly.

"We need to come up with a new defense plan," she said.

In his usual get-to-the-point thinking, John Sheppard added, "We're gonna need more firepower."

"We'll meet back here at 0800 tomorrow." There were nods all around to Elizabeth's statement.

Elizabeth watched Rodney McKay's swift, nervous exit from the room. The built-up fear from all his past encounters with the Wraith was obvious on his face. She knew he would be struggling with the surety that they would need his knowledge and expertise to get through whatever new crises were coming.

Carson Beckett's look of guilt and dejection was hard to ignore but she had to leave her acceptance of complicity as it stood. The growing list of consequences to what they had done together was already eating away at her confidence.

She was grateful for John's strength and self-assurance. Without his military abilities and his courage, they would have been lost long ago. His intense look at Teyla's sad face was very readable. More than anyone, he understood how much she would need comforting after her experience with the Wraith Michael. Nodding to her, he followed closely beside Teyla as the Athosian woman left the room.

Slowly, Elizabeth turned to Ronon who hadn't moved or blinked as the others left. He had made his feelings known very clearly since the beginning. The steady stare he directed at her was harsher than anything she'd ever seen from him. As she'd learned from personal experience, his silences and his looks said far more than he bothered to express in words.

She stood in front of him, but kept herself from touching him. When they were alone together, it was her usual way to be openly affectionate, but tonight she was unsure of exactly where she stood with him. That he hadn't crossed his arms in front of him as a warning was a message to her. His body language was very readable despite his enigmatic mind.

Knowing only one way to break the silence, she said "I need to share a sunrise with you."

The harsh look transferred to his deep voice, "That's not a good idea right now."

"There are certain lines that will always exist between us. This is one of them." Then she tempered the cold, hard part of herself that she had to maintain as leader by caressing his cheek. When he didn't pull away, she took the chance of kissing him. Slowly, she deepened the kiss, hungry to be reminded of the love she felt for this man.

Pulling her to him, Ronon's mouth took possession of hers. Ending the kiss abruptly, he tightened his arms around her hips. "I won't be gentle."

"I don't want you to be."

* * *

The time it took to get from the meeting room to his quarters was a silent blur. The door was no sooner closed and locked against unwanted visitors than his hands were on her. Ignoring the niceties of Earth clothing, the button of her slacks clicked somewhere on the floor while her top and bra were disposed of very roughly.

The unpleasant coarseness of his shirt against her bare breasts distracted her from the pleasure his hands and mouth were creating. Needing to slow him down, she bit his lip. In the instant he pulled back, her hands were under his shirt, sliding it up and over his head.

Ronon looked at her surprised. Then he smiled appreciatively as her hands and mouth began their own exploration of his bare skin.

The still-clothed parts of their bodies pressed tautly against each other. Elizabeth had never experienced such painful desire. She desperately wanted the hardness that was so close to be inside her. She opened the zipper of her slacks and positioned Ronon's hands just inside the waistband. With no need of encouragement, he slid the last of her clothing off her body.

She was grateful when he did the same for his own clothes and she was able to meld her nakedness into his. The throbbing heat they exchanged soon became too much and both swayed unsteadily.

Ronon swept her up in his arms and laid her on his bed. Her body trembled as it was suddenly filled with him. His breathing heavy, his urgent trembling joined hers. They moved together relentlessly right from the first, without words and without anger. Only their total need for each other mattered.

Their shuddering release came, deeply and powerfully. Ronon's sweat-covered body slid to her side. Still breathing heavily, he wrapped one arm around her lower body and buried his head between her breasts.

Her body still quivering in pleasure, Elizabeth began stroking him tenderly, his face, his shoulders. Gradually his breathing calmed along with hers.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Ronon?"

"I'll always hate the Wraith."

"I know," she said, gently tangling her fingers in his thick hair.

She felt his body relax further against her. This wasn't the way she'd expected their first time to be. But it was the right way. Despite his rage at the events of the past week, Ronon had allowed himself to be vulnerable for her. He had shown his love through a physical act of total surrender.

They might not share a sunrise this time, but there would be other times. Exhausted, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
